


Cake Of Hapiness

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Series: New Year's Eve [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adorkable, Agender Character, Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Baking, Canon Rewrite, Caring, Cock Worship, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Laughter, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Oil, Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Safewords, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Spanking, Submission, Sweet/Hot, True Love, True Mates, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: Satan Offers You To Bake A Cake With Him... But He Is So Hot... And You Need Him In Your Ass So Much... That You Find It Hard To Concentrate...
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: New Year's Eve [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Cake Of Hapiness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By The Fourth Chapter Of The New New Year's Eve Event. Protagonist Is Gender Neutral. Like In The Game. Satan Is Elegant And Cute... And Rather Kinky. Like In The Game. Enjoy !

. Satan is... So cute. Such a creative. Always coming up with fun and interesting ideas. Like that album that he made for you during that wedding photoshoot. Or this baking session at two. His entry for the New Year's Eve contest. You never cease to be blown away by his initiatives. He is such an imaginative being. A dreamer. Which rather makes sense for someone that is as a huge bookworm as he is. For the Avatar of Wrath... He is quite the nerdy gorgeous cutie. He might be your favorite brother of them all... Just after Asmo and Beel. Of course. These three... They are your unholy Trinity. Which... If you're being fully honest with yourself... Gluttony, lust and anger... Yeah... Kinda makes sense...  
\- Satan : Hum... Can you hand me the jar of raspberries jam... Over there...  
\- You : On it ! And... Here... You... Go !  
You watch as he carefully pours the sugary purple jam in the boiling preparation. Does he look amazing right now. So concentrated. So focused. So passionate. With his cute blue apron elegantly laced around his waist. Said waist that you can't restrain yourself to embrace with both of yours arms. Kissing him on his right cheek. That reddens. As you sensually smell the entrancing perfume of his golden locks of hair. His thoughtful emerald eyes piercing trough that tiny human soul of yours.  
\- You : It's gonna be delicious...  
\- Satan : Hum...  
\- You : But... Do you know what would make it even better ?  
You undo the zipper of his pants. Still holding him with both of yours arms laced behind his back. His magnificent thick eight inches cock is freed from his shackles. And he is now out in the open. Where it belongs. Already half hard. It is so venous that it looks like it was made of white marble.  
\- You : It looks like your venomous little snake is happy to see me... How about... I make it spit all of it's corrosive venom... What do you say ?  
\- Satan : Oh... Shit !  
His body tenses up as you start stroking his aching cock. You face is streaked with a wicked smile.  
\- Satan : You... You insolent... Perverted... Little... Human !  
You end up face slammed on the kitchen worktop. You cough. Satan is now behind you. Holding you firmly against the cold ceramic surface. Locking your hands behind your back with a powerful grip. His fully erect member resting against your thighs. You're the one that came up with the safeword "little viper" for "let's fucking go !" You think that this nickname suits him really well. He came up with the safeword for "full stop" however... Which is "Stephanie Meyer."  
\- Satan : You think that you're the one running the fucking show... Human ? I'm working my fucking ass off to bake something nice for you... And this is how you're thanking me ?  
He is good at that dirty talk thingy. But then again... He is the Avatar of Wrath. What do you know. He angrily pulls your pants down to your knees. Exposing your bare ass. You gasp as he give a hard slap on your ass cheeks. Before tying your hands behind your back with some green magic rope that he has conjured. Satan and his mastery of charms... He grabs a bottle of olive oil that is laying on the worktop. Gilding your hungry ass with it. He throws the empty bottle around the kitchen. And spreads your ass cheeks wide open. You feel so fucking vulnerable right now. Which is amazing. He starts at one finger. Then two. Then three. Slowly easing you into it. You give him a quick nod when you feel like you're ready... You feel it... The tip of it... Running circles around your anus. You breathe loudly. Brace yourself.  
\- Satan : Time to put you in you're goddamn fucking place !  
\- You : Satan... I... Oh... Fuck ! Oh fuck !  
And just like that... He enters your ass. Fucking you relentlessly. You scream loudly. Of a deliciously wicked mixture of pain and pleasure. It's rough. It's passionate. It's raw. It's fucking incredible.  
\- You : Satan... Satan... Oh... Satan... Oh !  
He hits you with precise and unforgiving strikes. Going so fucking deep inside of you. His stamina appears to be infinite. His pacing is merciless. He pulls you by your hair. Arching your back. Digging deep into your scalp with his jade fingernails. As he remolds the shape of your guts. The both of you are losing yourselves to your senses. Nothing else matters now. Nothing exists anymore. Save for this fire that is burning as bright as a pyre inside the two of you. It's wild. It's messy. It's frenetic. It's amazing. He reaches his climax. And so do you. He pulls out. Panting. You try your best to catch your breath. And laugh. He does the same.  
You dip your fingers into his warm cum that is dripping from your gaping anus. That is pulsating. Playfully licking it off of them.  
\- Satan: Holly shit !  
\- You : Yeah... I know...  
\- Satan : Whoa... Fucking hell !  
\- You : You fucking bet...  
You turn around. And deliver a fiery kiss on his bittersweet lips. That taste just like kiwi fruit. You lovingly gaze at him. He looks back at you with so much happiness and love shining in his eyes. You kiss him again. Gently rub your nose against his. As the both of you laugh some more.  
\- Satan : We have to hurry... Or you won't be able to taste the cake... And I have a surprise for you...  
\- You : It wouldn't be another one of your charms... By any chance...  
\- Satan : Maybe...  
You kiss again. Before putting your clothes back on. And resuming your baking activities. In a even better mood that when you started them. The two of you have one hour and fifteen minutes left before the bell rings. More than enough time for you to finish preparing Satan's happiness cake. Clean the messy kitchen. And savor the final product together when it will be fresh out the oven.


End file.
